


Moving Boxes

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nothing happens but like, Oneshot, Sickly sweet until it makes you feel sick, Smut, Wives, sometimes thats nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: Once the chaos of moving day is done, there's a lot left to unpack. Trixie and Katya can't quite be bothered, though.





	Moving Boxes

With the last piece of unruly furniture deposited on the living room rug, Katya could finally close the front door. The movers still needed paying, locks needed changing, appliances needed installing. But those things could wait until tomorrow.

For tonight, it was all she could do to wrangle their bedsheets from the right box, throw them down onto the bare mattress, and traipse back to the living area. Her back killed. Packing and lifting boxes all day, it took its toll. She knew her wife was suffering too.

“We should get unpacking tonight,” Trixie sighed, before slumping down onto Katya’s stray desk chair. Dried sweat on her brow and a messy ponytail – which had been tied and untied about a dozen times that day – the sight of Trixie in athletics gear still brought a smile to her face.

Her wife had no intention of unpacking anything, Katya knew. Neither did she. Instead, she stretched out on the floor, trying to release the aching in her whole body.

“It can wait.”

Katya groaned into her stretch, and Trixie joined her on the floor – flopping down heavily onto the rug. As she stretched out, toes reaching all the way to the hardwood, shirt riding up like it had been all day and her back making dull clicking noises usually reserved for Katya’s joints.

Still, she was smiling.

“This is our house.”

“Yep.”

It was miles out of town. There was only one-and-a-half bedrooms and barely parking for one car. The garden was too big and unruly and completely overgrown with weeds and Katya knew she’d never manage to keep on top of it.

Katya loved it all.

Once the grandeur and the drama of the city wore off, and Katya could work from home, and Trixie could work wherever there were schools hiring, urban living wasn’t so appealing any more.

Her younger self would have resented it, moving to the dull suburbs away from the clubs and 24/7 diners. She’d wanted to live in their tiny shoebox flat forever, paying more rent than their new mortgage cost to be given for cold water and a broken elevator.

They were finally going to get a pet. She’d have to win Trixie over to getting a dog, or maybe it would happen the other way around. Maybe they’d end up with a dog and a cat who got up to mischief all the time, and they wouldn’t be able to go away for any length of time because Trixie would miss them too much.

She felt Trixie move to lay down closer to her, hissing at the hardwood underneath her. Trixie took her hand.

“We did it.”

Katya could only smile sleepily, press a peck to Trixie’s lips because anything more felt like too much effort.

“Can we just go to bed?”

Katya was pleased her wife’s intention to unpack had gone out the window. She wouldn’t have enjoyed the ice stares she’d as she sat and watched. 

Instead, they got to walk through to their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. It was _theirs_. Well, most of it belonged to a bank. But still. Katya was too tired to think about the horror of mortgages right now.

They were both a little hungry, their toothbrushes and skincare products all packed away in suitcases, hidden underneath the clean clothes they couldn’t be bothered to find. It was easier to just… not. They could barely be bothered to put the fitted sheet on their bed, Trixie almost giving up at the effort it took to stretch out the last corner. Still, they managed it, comforter and sheets roughly spread out across their king-size.

The second Katya went to flatten down the corners, Trixie threw herself down onto the bed, face down and back arching out as long as she could. Katya lay herself down more gently, right on top of Trixie, until she groaned out at Katya’s weight.

“That’s nice.” Trixie breathed, the smaller woman’s body pinning her own down.

Katya was so tired it felt like everything was out of control, watching her own body fitting itself to her wife’s without a second thought. She knew Trixie was just as tired, she wouldn’t question Katya’s clingy-ness, or her near silence.

“I’m so excited this is our house.”

“I know.” Katya breathed.

Trixie made a contented noise, a _hm_ at the back of her throat. Katya felt everything around her become a little less overwhelming.

“I always thought when we got a new house, we’d like… christen it.” Trixie mused, trying to twist her head a little, Katya’s face right near the apple of her cheek.

“Can you be bothered?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Trixie chuckled. Her voice was deeper, sleepy, raspy in a way that made Katya feel _some kind of way._ Katya pressed another kiss to her soft cheek. They’d washed their face with hot water before making the bed, so Trixie’s skin was smooth and clean of makeup. Katya rocked a little, testing out if Trixie would react underneath her.

“We could start by christening the bedroom, I guess?” Katya murmured, not certain if Trixie was even awake. If she wasn’t, that was okay. They had more than enough time to share this bedroom.

“Yeah.”

It took a second for Trixie to roll over, to let Katya settle herself on her wide hips and to kiss her with the most fervour she could manage – whilst they still felt so hazy, it was like they were moving through molasses. After a deep kiss, Katya braced her forearms either side of Trixie’s head, leaning back see her wife’s face as she spoke.

“What do you want, baby?”

Trixie smiled lazily as she thought, laying the silence for a moment. It was never this quiet in the city. It was disconcerting, almost. To hear yourself think. Katya was still getting used to it.

“Everything’s still packed.” Trixie sighed, closing her eyes to the bright overhead light. It had gone dark outside hours ago, and none of their usual lamps or string lights were placed around to soften the light. There wasn’t even a lampshade.

And they both knew there was no way they were rummaging through boxes and boxes of their possessions to remember where Katya had hidden their lube or toys. But that was fine.

“We’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way, then.”

*

Trixie threw an arm over her face as Katya ate her out. It was lazily, with barely a finger involved. Her tongue made broad strokes, slow licks, gentle sucks, approaching the edge as many times as Trixie could be bothered, before a gentle tug on her hair told Katya to finally take her all the way.

She wondered if Trixie could even remember to return the favor. The combination of post-orgasmic drowsiness and the longest day in recent memory had nearly knocked her out. Luckily, Trixie was rarely that forgetful.

Katya was wet enough to come on Trixie’s saliva-soaked fingers, limbs thrown apart carelessly, breathy moans on each exhale. Trixie knew just how to play with her, just how she could take a soft grazing of her clit with Trixie’s teeth, a tugging at her pubic hair followed by a gentler stroke. An intense, restless suck that made Trixie’s whole head hurt, followed by a soft, cool blow so Katya groaned and begged her to _just please keep going._

When Katya came she wanted Trixie near to her, wanted her cheek resting on her thigh, then against her own. She wanted to taste her own pussy in Trixie’s mouth, to thank her with incoherent mumbles and hold Trixie until they fell asleep. She was already asleep, when Trixie finally felt drowsy again, the buzz of making love to Katya subsiding. Still, Trixie had to tell her.

“I’m so happy, Kat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and a bit sweet, I guess. I wrote this on my own in two hours! Because exams are driving me mad!  
> Send help to 1234 Internet Street.


End file.
